Winter
by Astarothe
Summary: "Verdammt, ich halte dieses andauernde Hin und Her nicht mehr aus Squall. Ich muss es dir sagen." Ich drückte den Zigarettenstummel im Aschenbecher aus und verließ meine Wohnung.Ich brauchte Sex - egal mit wem....ich musste auf andere Gedanken kommen.
1. Nächtliche Begegnungen

Es war Winter. Der Wind pfiff heulend um die Gebäude und verteilte den weichen Schnee über die gesamte Stadt. Im Schein des Mondes schimmerte der flauschig weiß bedeckte Boden silbrig wie in einem Traum. Die Stadt war still und die Schönheit der Nacht unberührt. Mein Mantel, den ich trotz der Kälte offen trug, umflatterte meine Beine und ließ mich hier über den Dächern des Friedhofs wie eine Art stoischen Wächter erscheinen. Dabei war ich nur hier oben, um meine eigenen Gedanken und meine Vergangenheit zu vergessen und sie, die mich täglich heimsuchten hier ein für alle Mal zu begraben. Ich habe sie verraten. Alle mussten um meines Traumes Willen leiden. Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen wäre verschwunden und eine neue Welt des Terrors und der Unterwerfung durch Hexen wäre entstanden, und das alles hätte ich in meiner verzerrten Traumwelt nicht einmal realisiert. Doch sie haben mich und meine Herrin geschlagen und besiegt.....wer weiß, was sonst geschehen wäre. Sie haben vor den Augen meiner Herrin meine Ehre verletzt, meine Loyalität zu ihr gebrochen und meinen Stolz verletzt. Dennoch haben sie mich leben und mich laufen lassen. Doch Anstelle eines erfüllten Todes schenkten sie mir ein Leben verdammt zur Einsamkeit, gezwungen zum Exil. Ich weiß heute noch nicht ob sie es wert sind, sie dafür zu hassen. An meiner Situation ändert es ohnehin nichts mehr. Ich wandte meinen Blick von der Stadt ab und sprang auf den kleinen Weg der durch die Friedhofsanlage führte. Meine Stiefel hinterließen im frischen Schnee eine vereinzelte Spur die sich über den gesamten gewundenen Weg bis zu meinem Stammplatz hin hinzog. Am stillgelegten Teil angekommen verlangsamte ich mein Tempo und ging langsam hinter einen Baum. Auf dem Boden waren noch andere Fußstapfen......und auf meiner Bank saß bereits jemand..... Aber wer war das? Und was tat er hier? Anscheinend hatte die Person mich noch nicht bemerkt, also beschloss ich, sie erst noch ein bisschen zu beobachten. "Schön, dass du auch nochmal hier auftauchst, Cifer." Was? Woher wusste er, dass ich hier bin? Und überhaupt... "Was willst du Leonhart? Ich habe nichts getan, also lass mich in Ruhe." Ich trat hinter dem Baum hervor und schritt auf Squall zu. Er stand auf und sah mich an. "Nun.....ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dich wirklich nicht stört, dein Leben als Außenseiter zu fristen." "Wenn du nur das wissen wolltest, dann verschwinde. Es ist mir egal." Nun kam er auf mich zu. "Na na na, wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich sein....." Seine Hand umfasste meine Schulter, ich zuckte zusammen und ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr mich. "Was willst du Leonhart???" Seine Lippen kamen so nah an mich heran, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte und ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. " Dich." 


	2. Verlangen

Konnte das sein? Hatte Squall Leonhart grade wirklich gesagt, dass er mich will?! Ich meine.....seit ich 14 gewesen bin habe ich gewusst, dass er eine Schwuchtel ist.....aber das ist nicht das Problem. Aber mich, MICH!!!, seinen Erzfeind dazu aufzufordern, nach all dem was ich mir nach Ende des Hexenkrieges habe gefallen lassen müssen, mich von ihm flach legen zu lassen.....grade von ihm.......was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei?? Er war doch derjenige, der mich zu meinem Leben in Einsamkeit zwang. Seit ich nicht mehr zu den SEEDs gehörte, war alles was er tat mich erniedrigen, beschimpfen, mein Leben ruinieren und aus Feigheit vor einem richtigen Duell seine ganzen kleinen Freunde zu Hilfe rufen. Wie ich sie doch hasste, diese Bande von verzogenen, vorlauten, arroganten Gören, die nur durch ihre Übermacht und ihr unverschämtes Glück jeden besiegten. Chicken Wuss....... Dieses nervige Kurier Flittchen..... Der feige Möchtegern - Scharfschütze...... Die eingebildete Lehrerin....... Und erst recht dieses verdammten Hexenstadtloch....... Allesamt wären sie doch ohne ihren großen, starken, ach-so-tollen Squall aufgeschmissen. Aber warum verschwende ich überhaupt noch Gedanken an diese Truppe von Losern? Mein Schicksal ist eh besiegelt. Aber Leonhart...... die Person, die mich nächtelang nicht hatte schlafen lassen........ mein wahrer romantischer Traum..... Seit ich realisiert hatte, dass Männer mich anmachen verging keine Nacht in der ich nicht daran dachte, wie es wäre, Squall Leonhart, den einzigen Menschen der Shiva in nichts nachsteht, zu nehmen...... Meine Arme um seine schlanken Hüften zu schlingen und zärtlich von seinem Nacken hoch zu seinen wohlgeformten Lippen zu küssen.... Seine wunderschönen, weichen Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, dann seinem Körper mit einer Spur meines Speichels zu zeigen, dass er mein ist und seine sonst so kühle, beherrschte Stimme vor Erregung und Verlangen zittern und schwanken zu hören.  
  
Und nun fragst du mich ob ich dich will????????? Verdammt nochmal Leonhart, " ............vergiss es." Ich wollte seine Nähe so sehr an mir spüren, fühlen wie unsere Körper verschmelzen... "Hör zu, Cifer. Entweder du tust was ICH sage, oder du wirst von der Bevölkerung dieser Stadt bei lebendigem Leibe auseinander gefetzt. Und jetzt stell dich nicht so an; ich weiß dass du schwul oder zumindest bi bist. Aber am sichersten weiß ich, dass ich dich jetzt verdammt nochmal ficken will, ALSO BEWEG DEINEN VERDAMMTEN ARSCH ZU MIR UND ZIEH DICH AUS!!!!" " Du wirst mir keine Befehle erteilen, Leonhart." Eiskalt starrte ich in seine wolkenverhangenen, blauen Augen. Unter seinem angenässten, weißen T - Shirt zeichnete sich sein schlanker und doch durchtrainierter Körper ab. Bevor ich wusste was ich tat, hatte ich ihn auch schon an den Schultern gepackt, auf den breitesten auffindbaren Grabstein geschleudert und unsere Lippen mit einem besitzergreifenden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereint. Squall versuchte mich hoch zu drücken, doch ich war zu schwer. Er atmete stockend ein, " .....was....was tust du da Cifer?" Ich hob eine Augenbraue. " Ich nehme dich mir, merkst du das nicht?" Hinterhältig grinste ich ihn an und riss ihm sein T- Shirt vom Leib. Langsam, spielerisch glitt meine Zunge über seinen wohlgeformten, harten Körper, schlang feuchte Linien um seine Brust und seine Bauchmuskeln, und ich konnte fühlen, wie er unter mir immer angespannter wurde. Als ich sanft gegen seine leichte Erektion stieß, fiel mir auf, dass ich bei weitem noch zuviel an hatte. Also entledigte ich mich meiner engen Lederhose und auch meines Shirts und warf beide achtlos in den samtweichen Schnee.  
  
"Jetzt gehörst du mir, Squall." 


	3. Gefühle

*klick *  
  
Eine kurze Stichflamme leuchtete auf und danach war das Zippo auch schon wieder in Cifers   
Manteltasche verschwunden.  
  
Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Immer und immer wieder schaffte es dieser   
ehemalige Hexenritter mich fassungslos zu machen. Ich wollte dass er mir gehört, wollte dass er   
mich mich will, mich braucht, wollte ihn innerlich zerreißen,vergewaltigen,......doch er....er lässt   
nicht mit sich spielen. Stattdessen dreht er den Spieß um und nun sitze ich hier, verwirrt und   
ausgelaugt....und er sitzt bloß ruhig da und genießt die Wirkung der Zigarette während er die   
makellose Schönheit der Nacht und die ganzen (wenn auch nur spärlich vorhandenen)kleinen,   
glückerfüllten Momente in seinem Leben genießt. Aber was ist schon das Funkeln des hellsten   
Sternes, verglichen mit dem brennenden Blick seiner tiefen, grünen Augen.   
Was ist die perfekte Form des Mondes gegen seinen muskulösen, vollkommenen Körper?  
Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt tun soll.  
Ihm endlich meine wahren Gefühle offenbaren oder dieses ewige Katz und Maus-Spiel   
weiterführen? Oh Hyne, bitte hilf mir....bitte...  
  
".....Squall?"  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch.  
"....ja?"   
"...zieh dich an......es is kalt..."  
.........Cifer verwirrte mich wirklich.......  
"....ähm...."  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können  
"...ja.....sicher.."  
  
Was sollte das nun wieder? Was hat es ihn anzugehen ob ich krank werde oder mir kalt ist? Dieser   
Kerl macht mich echt fertig.....  
Also kramte ich meine Sachen auseinander und zog mich an. Ausdruckslos blickte ich zu Cifer   
hinüber.  
"......................"  
Er sah mich an.  
"......was?"  
Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
".....nichts......"  
"Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, Leonhart."  
????.......also hasste er mich doch....  
"Wenn ich geil bin ist es egal wer vor mir steht. Mir ist jeder recht."  
"Cifer.......ich....."  
Ich wand den Kopf von ihm ab und starrte auf den Boden  
"........ich liebe dich........"  
Seufzend nahm ich meine Sachen und verließ den Friedhof. 


	4. Schmerz

I cannot take this anymore I'm saying everything I've said before All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you'll say But you'll find out that anyway  
  
Just like before Everything you say to me takes me One step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break  
  
-Linkin Park, One Step Closer  
  
Warum Squall? Warum musst du mit meinen Gefühlen spielen? Hast du gemerkt wie ich für dich empfinde? Hast du es endlich nach so vielen Jahren gemerkt? An der Art wie ich dich anfasse? Mit dir schlafe? Jetzt hast du was du wolltest. Du hast Cifer Almasy geknackt, bloß nicht so wie du es geplant hast. Und dann beförderst du mich mit diesem einen Satz in die Verzweiflung der Ungewissheit... "Ich liebe dich....." Worte der Zuneigung die ich so gerne aus deinem Mund hören möchte, doch waren sie wirklich so gemeint? Oder wolltest du mich damit bloß verunsichern; dich über mich lustig machen? Ich weiß es nicht, Squall. Egal was du sagst...alles treibt mich immer mehr in die Enge...es wird so verdammt schwer meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken....Squall; ich bin am Ende....ich drohe zu zerbrechen....  
  
"Verdammt, ich halte dieses andauernde Hin und Her nicht mehr aus Squall. Ich muss es dir sagen." Ich drückte den Zigarettenstummel im Aschenbecher aus und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich wühlte meinen jetzt schwarzen Mantel aus dem Schrank, zog meine übliche schwarze Lederhose an, dazu ein ebenfalls schwarzes Netzhemd und meine eisenbeschlagenen Stiefel. Ich ging ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel. Ich schaute einem völlig übermüdeten Gesicht mit dunklen, tiefen Augenrändern und völlig zerwühlten Haaren entegegen. Nach einigem Überlegen trug ich schwarzen Eyeliner auf und hob die feine Form meiner Lippen mit schwarzem Lippenstift hervor. Dann noch etwas Gel in meine Haare damit die Frisur wieder stand, vorne 2 Strähnen heraus und - voilà - fertig war ich. Auf in die nächste Kneipe....ich brauchte unbedingt Ablenkung...unbedingt. Ich verließ meine Wohnung, stieg auf mein Motorrad und fuhr zum Moon`s Fate - unter Insidern der momentan angesagteste Goth- Club. Ich war Stammgast, wurde also problemlos durchgelassen und betrat das Nachtleben. Ich brauchte Sex - egal mit wem....ich musste auf andere Gedanken kommen. 


End file.
